


By the Fireside

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, ya french boi pops the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: A sleepless night leads to a lovely surprise





	By the Fireside

It was late and you were still up sitting by the fireplace wrapped in a thick throw blanket. An empty mug sat by your feet from the hot cocoa you made after you gave up on sleeping hours ago. You just sat watching the fire slowly die down, thinking about everything under the sun. You had been pretty much silent since emerging from your dark bedroom until you sneezed— loudly. A moment or so later your boyfriend shuffled into the living room to see what you were up to.

“Mon amour, do you have any idea what time it is?” Lafayette whispered even though there was no one else in the apartment. “It is nearly three o’clock!”

He lowered himself to join you on the floor. You offered him part of the blanket and he accepted, snuggling close to you.

“I couldn’t sleep,” you whispered back, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Why did you not wake me?” He seemed offended.

You chuckled. “One of us needed to get some shut-eye. Besides, you were resting so peacefully that I couldn’t bring myself to disturb you, Laf.”

“What have you been doing out here all alone?”

You pointed to the empty cup and then to the fire. “I had something to drink and have been watching the fire die down. It’s peaceful.”

“And cozy,” Lafayette noted as he leaned down to peck you on the cheek. “Sometimes, when I cannot sleep myself, I lay there and watch you sleeping.”

“Creepy,” you tease.

“No! I do not mean it like that, ma cherie! I—” he quickly defends himself before you cut him off.

“I was only giving you a hard time, honey. What does that do for you, watching me I mean.”

A relived look passes over your boyfriend’s face. “It reminds me that there is beauty in the world and that one bad night does not mean the rest of the day has to be bad as well— especially not when I get to see you.”

You grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze under the cover. “That was sweet.”

“It is the truth!” Lafayette assured you.

As your eyes were drawn back to the fire and your thoughts, Lafayette was doing some thinking of his own. A silence engulfed the two of you for a long while before he cleared his throat.

“Let us get married, (Y/N).”

You were taken aback. “Excuse me?”

He turns to face you. “You mean the entire world to me, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you,” he continued. “What do you say?”

A grin spread across your now flushed face. “Yes, Laf, I will marry you. I’d like that very much.”

You hug before he pulls away.

“Mon Dieu! I do not have a ring! I am so sorry, I will get one first thing in the morning!”

You cannot hep but laugh at his distress. “Honey, it’s okay. I don’t really need an engagement ring. You’re all I need.”

He kisses you. “You are the best. But I will get you a ring.”

“If you insist,” you smile up at him. “I love you.”

“Je t’aime, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted to bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
